How to Treat a Girl
by ryannoels18
Summary: For the past five years Santana had watched her brother cheat and disrespect his wife. Its time she stepped in and showed the blonde how she deserves to be treated. You know what they say if you won't treat your girl right then another one will. G!p


**How to Treat a Girl**

For the past five years Santana had watched her brother cheat and disrespect his wife. Its time she stepped in and showed the blonde how she deserves to be treated. You know what they say if you won't treat your girl right then another one will. G!p

To the Lopez's family was everything. It was the most important thing. Ever since Santana could remember her family was always close. They loved and supported each other in everything they did even when they may have not agreed with it.

That's why when Santana was born Santiago everybody in the Lopez's supported and cared for the small little bundle of joy even when they found out she was a female instead of male.

Its why when Maria wanted to go back to school to become a lawyer everyone supported her and picked up the extra slack when she was too busy to. Her husband even cut back hours at the hospital to take care of the kids and the house. So when every one of the Lopez clan watched their Mami crossed the stage with honors on her way to becoming one of the top corporate lawyers in the country they knew they had a hand in it.

Its why when their daughter came out as 'gay' the whole family supported her and was always there if someone dared to ridicule or bully her. They even signed up for family counseling hosted by an LGBT center just so they all understood what their little girl was feeling.

It's also why when their second oldest Damien decided to not go to college and pursue a career as a race car driver no one complained. Sure he was offered full ride scholarships to some of the top schools in the nation, but as a family they supported him. Years later he's on his way to a third championship as a season NASCAR driver.

Its why when their oldest son brought a beautiful blonde women named Brittany to their annual Sunday day dinners they welcomed her with open arms. They soon grew to love Brittany as another Lopez and supported her in everything she did just like they did with their own kids.

So when Antonio finally decided to pop the question to the blonde they were all there with congratulations and a couple of glasses of champagne just for fun.

It's also why they proudly watched their beloved son get married and promise his life to the beautiful blonde.

They were a family and as a family they took care of one another, watched out for one each other, and made sure that nobody was disrespected.

That's why now Santana was wondering why the hell her parents were allowing Antonio to talk to Brittany like she was just some stranger on the street and not his wife of five years.

No one knew but her, and Damien that Antonio was cheating on the blonde women. Although they couldn't fathom why due to the fact that Brittany was an extremely stunning women and seemed to only get beautiful every day. Plus she was a dancer and from the recitals she seen she knew the blonde could bend her body in glorious ways.

"God could you be any stupider!" Antonio yelled at Brittany practically spitting on the young women.

"Tony!" Maria scolded her angry son as they all watch Brittany's excited demeanor quickly falter to one of sadness and disappointed a face that they were now used to seeing on the girl.

"No Mami!" Tony yelled. "I told you time and time again that we just don't have the money to open up you a studio" he scolded talking to his wife like she was a child.

Santana scoffed at the absurdity of his statement considering the money they did have was either her parents or Brittany's. After all Tony didn't have a job and from what she guessed wasn't planning on having one. Brittany was the one that worked and supported the both of them and what she couldn't get her parents gladly made up for it.

"Tony you will not talk to you wife like that" Marcus scolded glaring at his son. Brittany was like a daughter to him and the only thing stopping him from slapping his son upside the head was his wife.

He could spot problems in their marriage months ago and frankly he was tired of listening to his son complain of what Brittany didn't or refuse to do for him while he sat his fat lazy ass on the couch all day servicing the neighbors wife.

Yeah, he knew he son was stepping out on his wife. After all there were only some many times he could call the house and listen to another women that was clearly not his daughter-in-law answer the phone or his son practically out of breath before getting the picture.

The only one who refused to believe it was Maria. If you asked him Antonio needed an ass whopping and Brittany needed to divorce his lazy ass.

Someone as sweet and caring as Brittany didn't deserve to be treated and cheated on even if that someone was his son.

"I can talk to her anyway I like, she's mine" Antonio hissed challenging his father.

"Dude stop being an ass whole" Damien warned. Though their dad was a sweet caring guy who could get mean when necessary and never held back when it came to a swift punishment or a swat on the behind they deserved.

His family lived by the model 'spare the rod spoil the child' and as troublesome kids they were spoiled rotten.

"Can we just all have a nice family dinner" Maria begged feeling the tension in the air. It seemed that lately all their Sunday dinners ended up this way and she was sick and tired of it.

"Not when Tony insist on being a whiny asshole" Santana retorted casually sipping on her wine. Like her father and brother she was not a fan of her brother and his marriage and wished Brittany would just wake up and divorce his ass though that was for reasons of her own.

"Shut up Santana" Tony hissed thinking he was intimidating the girl. In actuality he was just making himself look like an ass. Santana knew she could take him.

Santana Lopez was quickly following her mother's footsteps in the field of law except her specialty was crime. She dealt with some of the country's most horrific killers and sadist and no amount of what Antonio did was going to scare her let alone intimidate her.

"Excuse me" Brittany mumbled getting up and walking away trying to hold in her sobs. No matter what she did or said Tony always found ways to yell and ridicule her.

She knew how much family meant to the Lopez's and coming from a family that hardly supported her let alone paid attention she wanted this marriage to work more than anything in the world, but recently all she wanted to do was pack her bags and leave, but she couldn't.

The Lopez's were wonderful people and she didn't want to risk the first real family she ever had. So she just grinned and bear it hoping that one day Antonio would wake up and apologize for everything he said and they could be a happy family like they were when they were first dating.

"See what you did" Damien said glaring at his idiotic brother.

"Oh please she'll be fine she just on her period" Antonio smirked going back to his plate.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Marcus yelled surprised that his son who he had raised to be respectful of everyone especially women had the nerve to talk like that about someone especially his wife.

"You're a dick" Santana added before getting up and following after Brittany.

"Tony she's your wife" was the last thing the Latina heard her mom say before turning down the corner and out of earshot.

She made her way to the guest room shutting and locking the door behind her. Sadly this wasn't the first time Antonio caused his blonde wife to cry and walk away so she knew exactly were the women would be.

"Why don't you just leave him?" Santana asked leaning against the bathroom door frame her eyes sadly watching the beautiful blonde wipe her tears.

"Don't Santana" Brittany whispered trying to get her tears under control. "You know why" she added desperately.

"No I don't" Santana replied walking behind the girl wrapping her arms firmly around the blondes lithe waist. "It's not like you owe him anything" she added pushing her long golden hair out the way.

"He's my husband" the blonde sighed her body relaxing in the Latinas arms.

"He doesn't act like it" Santana whispered kissing the blue eyed women's tempting neck. "He's an ass" she whispered sucking on the blondes pulse point.

"Mm" Brittany moaned. She knew what they were doing was wrong, but she couldn't stop. Everything in her body called out to Santana and it wasn't sated until she could feel the Latinas arms around her waist like now.

"I can take care of you better than he ever could" the Latina whispered seductively sucking on the one spot she knew got the blonde going. They had being doing this for months and she knew every spot on the blonde's skin and more.

She could have the blue-eyed girl coming in seconds and often did just to prove her point, but most nights or morning, or hell any time of the day she loved to work the blonde up till she was on the brink of insanity before giving her everything she begged for and more.

"You already do baby" Brittany sighed turning around and wrapping her arms around the Latinas neck. She knew how much this sneaking around was bothering Santana after all Antonio was her brother, but no matter how much they tried to stopped they couldn't.

Hell they tried stopping for two weeks, but all it took was one run in at the local grocery and the blonde was riding the Latina like it was going out of style.

"Mm let me take care of you now" Santana murmured cupping the blonde pert ass as she grinded herself into her oncoming hard on.

"I can't babe" Brittany whimpered wanting nothing else but to feel the Latina inside her, around her, and on top of her. The passion between them was enough to last centuries and if they started now she knew they wouldn't be able to stop, and she really didn't feel like explaining to the Lopez why she was humping their daughter in the guest bedroom.

"I know" Santana sadly sighed. Their quickies usually turned to all night, toe curling hours and hours of hot passionate sex, and if they didn't make their way out to the table someone was bound to become suspicious.

"Hey don't do that" Brittany sighed seeing the Latinas disappointed expression.

"Baby it's been so long since I been between your thighs" Santana whined her hands cupping the blonde between the legs. She feel the heat between the girls jean clad thighs.

"It's been three days" Brittany moaned. "But your right I missed Sanny Jr." she added.

"He misses you to" Santana replied her hands lifting up the blondes shirt to cup her perfect breast.

"I'll find a way to get out of the house tonight so you better be ready" the blonde promised.

"Oh I will" Santana smirked listing all the things she planned to do to the beautiful women in her arms.

"Good" Brittany smiled kissing her softly. "Now let's get out of here before someone comes barging in" she added her spirits once again lifted to that sweet playful that everyone loved her for.

"You go first I have something to take care of" Santana sighed not even needing to point to the large hard on that was fight to break out and wreak sweet havoc on the blonde.

"You do that baby" Brittany chuckled closing the bathroom door as she made her way out the room.

Sure it wasn't right to cheat on her husband, but she couldn't take it anymore. Ever since she met the Latina she felt an instant attraction to women and it wasn't until seven months ago did that attraction finally lead them in each other arms.

It was after a pretty nice fight between her and Antonio which lead her at the Latinas apartment crying her eyes out for what was probably the hundredth time.

As always the Latina was there for her holding her, caressing her, and soon kissing her, but it didn't stop there. In fact Brittany kissed her back and minutes later both of them were naked and on their way to what was just a number of orgasms she had that night.

Ever since that night they couldn't stop. They were addicted and both of them would find any excuse to be in each other's company especially when that company ended with them being naked screaming each other names out.

But it was more than sex just between them. They often spent lunch together almost like they were a couple. Brittany cooked Santana dinner at her apartment where they laid out on the couch cuddle together.

When Antonio was too busy to even wish a happy birthday to Brittany let alone spend it with her it was Santana who went all out with a birthday dinner, a concert in the park, and to cap it all off a nice romantic stay at one of the city's best hotels.

Like Santana said she did treat Brittany better than Antonio did and has ever have, and if she could go back in time to marry the Latina women instead she would do it in a heartbeat because there was no question that she was in love with Santana.

The only problem was that she was married to Santana's brother, and though she didn't have the greatest life she still built one with him and though what she was doing was wrong it was the only thing making her happy.

And all she wanted was to be happy. She thought Antonio would give her that, but she was quick to find out that was a lie. So she continued this sham of a marriage all while having an affair with her husband's little sister.

"Ah Brittany I apologized for my sons behavior" Maria said smiling as the blonde made her way to the table.

"Don't apologize for Tony's despicable behavior Maria" Marcus added not understanding why his wife continued to allow their son to act like this.

"Yeah Tony's is the one that should be apologizing" Damien agreed kicking his brother in the calf. Antonio merely growled going back to eating his food adding more pounds to the large gut that he was already sporting.

Sure Tony was never the best looking one out of the Lopez children, but what he lacked in beauty he made up in charm and skill and could pull a number of girls if he choose too. But that was years ago and it clearly showed.

He was an overweight slob who spent most of his times eating, drinking, and scratching his balls in between the time he slept with the neighbors wife. A couple years ago he was a toned handsome young man but if someone was to see the couple today they would have wondered how the hell someone like him got a women like Brittany.

"Still I'm sorry" Maria added.

"It's alright Maria" Brittany sighed knowing not to expect an apology from Tony after all this wasn't the first time this happened, and she was pretty positive that it wasn't going to be the last.

"So Tony I was talking to a friend of mine and he has an opening in his office" Marcus said quickly changing the subject.

"Marcus" Maria sighed shaking her head.

"Dad I already told you I'm not looking for a job right now" Tony sighed not even bothering to close his mouth much to the disgust of everyone around him.

"Well you need too" Santana scoffed sitting back in her sit. Every one of the Lopez's children were successful in their own right the only one that was part of the exception was Tony.

He had no job, no career, hell the boy didn't even have a hobby. Their little cousin had a better job selling lemonade and she was only seven years old.

"Look I'm just trying to find myself right now" Tony replied grudgingly.

"Oh please that's what people say when there too lazy to get off their fat lazy ass and find a job" Damien scoffed at the absurdity of his brother.

"Tony your thirty years old I think you should take up on your dads offer" Maria said. "Besides you're going to need more than Brittany's job if you guys ever want to start a family" she added causing Santana and Brittany to choke on their food.

"Maria!" Brittany spluttered. "I know you want grandchildren, but I don't think were ready for that" she added trying to catch her breath.

"And why not?" Antonio questioned angrily. "What's wrong with having my child?" he asked to the displeasure of everyone.

"Other than the fact that you're a sloppy fat ass with no job or future nothing bro" Damien smirked laughing along with his sister.

"Damien" Maria scolded looking for her husband's support who could do nothing but shrug.

He actually agreed with Damien. Antonio wasn't father material, hell he wasn't husband material so there was no way he trusted for him to take care of his grandchild.

"Nothing Antonio" Brittany sighed trying to avoid another argument.

"If it's nothing why did you have to open your big mouth in the first place, huh?" Tony asked.

"That's it Antiono Deigo Lopez!" Marcus yelled slamming down on the table startling every one. Marcus was scary already due to the fact that he was over six foot tall and pretty muscular and when he was mad it just made him look much more dominating.

"Honey calm down" Maria begged.

"No I will not calm down" Marcus hissed. "You will not talk to your wife like that ever, do you hear me boy?" he questioned.

"Yes sir" Antonio sourly agreed.

"Apologize now" he added.

"I'm sorry Brittany" Antonio mumbled.

"Speak the hell up" Marcus yelled to the amusement of Santana and Damien. As long as they weren't on the side of their fathers ire they were pretty damn happy.

"I'm sorry Brittany" he yelled.

"Good" Marcus said his now tense body slowly relaxing. "Now I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth tonight" he added.

"Marcus" Maria sighed pleading with her husband. The Latino just shook his head telling her to drop it. Maria was the forgiving one of the family while he was the strong sensible one and right now his son needed to learn some damn respect for other especially his wife.

"Now Damien tell us about your upcoming race" Marcus said with a warm smile on his face.

Santana merely watched Brittany quietly eat her food ignoring the conversation going around her. She didn't trust her brother with the blonde and as a criminal lawyer she knew what abuse was.

She had met many victims of abuse and they all had one thing in common. At first it started off with verbal abuse and soon they were trying to block the kicks and punches from their partners and to be honest Santana was scared as hell for the blonde.

No one deserved to be verbally abused and definitely didn't deserve to be physically abuse and if Antonio dared to touch one hair on Brittany's beautiful head she was probably going to kill her big brother.

She was hopelessly in love with Brittany and pretty soon she was going to let the blonde know.


End file.
